The Diary of Elizabeth Comstock
by The Meshter
Summary: This is the diary of Elizabeth. Begins at age 7. THERE WILL BE TIME-SKIPS. THIS WILL NOT BE A DAILY DIARY. This is Elizabeth's thoughts and feelings from her experiences in the tower, Songbird, Comstock and her journey with Booker DeWitt. Begins as a scientist report. REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Updated every week, sometimes more than once a week depending on time!
1. Chapter 1

**Progress report:**

**Positive**

**The subject has taken well to the diary, she seems to love expressing her thoughts and emotions through written text. She has adapted well to the environment ever since the Rosalind and Robert Lutece brought her here on Father Comstock's orders. The Songbird was a genius contraption that the subject has responded to well and seems to enjoy its company. The syphon is beginning to take an effect on her abilities. Subject has a particular interest in Physics.**

**Diary Entry #1 Age 7 (Birth Date unknown)**

* * *

**Entry Begins**

* * *

Date: January 6th 1899

Dear Diary

Songbird brought me a book today, this book, it was a clear, lined one instead of bringing me storybooks, on the front it was blue with a gold outline, looking very pretty! In big letters and in Red it said 'Diary'. It had a note attached that said clearly that I was to write in the diary every month, talking about what I'd done that month. How nice of Songbird to bring this to me, I've always wanted a diary, I've read about them in the books that I read and I thought that it would be nice to have one. I'm going to keep this book near me at all times so nobody else can read it because that's what I think you're supposed to do. Songbirds always so nice to me, sometimes he listens to me sing, he always plays with me when I ask. Once in awhile he even let me fly on his back around the tower! Songbird is always bringing me sweets and toys. I asked him to bring me something about science once and he gave me so many books. They were easy to understand and all were written by someone named Rosalind Lutece! I wish I could meet her. I sometimes wonder about why I have my powers. Yesterday I was thinking about some ice cream, I was going to ask Songbird but I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them my room was different, there was a huge tub of ice cream sitting on a table, I took it and when I blinked the table had gone and my room became normal again and the only thing left was the tub of ice cream. Songbird brought me a stuffed bear the other day, it was a really big one as well. I'd never seen anything like it!

It's really strange, last year I could bring a dog or cat from my wishes to me but now I can't, maybe it's what happens with everybody, as they grow up they can't make wishes anymore. It makes me want to never grow up. I hope Songbird isn't a wish otherwise he'll be gone when I grow up and then there's nobody I can talk to anymore since I only know Songbird. Father only visits me once every few weeks. He says that I can't come home with him because I have to stay here and learn. I love the days when Father visits me, he talks to me and listens. Songbird listens but he can't talk. Sometimes I wish I had a friend with me, somebody to talk to but all I can do is wish, it used to work, I had a friend who I'd talk to every night, she was a bit older than me and every night I'd close my eyes and every night when I opened them she would be there and we would talk for a while but I could ever bring her to me and I could never leave, after a few months she stopped coming. I've never been able to leave and go through to my wishes, I can only bring them to me.

Elizabeth Comstock

* * *

**Entry Ends**

* * *

**Negative**

**The subject is appearing to lose interest in activities. Need to expand the subject's chambers further. Possible inclusion of a Library and a 'Creativity room'. Subject is becoming persistent with understanding her abilities also how the end of her finger is missing.**

* * *

**Songbird instructions: Bring her Art supplies, Books for educational purposes: Sciences, Mathematics, History and Geography (Religion will be taught at a later age). Also bring the subject musical instruments to entertain herself with as she has developed a love of singing.**

**New clothes are needed for the subject as she has grown out of her current clothes. Restock food and clean the chambers.**

* * *

**Interesting Points:**

**None seen since last report**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progress Report**

**Positive**

**The installation of a creativity room has improved her concentration greatly, a growing interest in art and music. Improvements in intelligence and response time. Siphon appears to be fluctuating but there is an overall decrease in power by a large amount. Although it occasionally spikes to high levels. Subject still clearly shows affection to the Songbird.**

**Diary Entry #2 Age 7 (Birth Date unknown)**

* * *

**Entry Begins**

* * *

Dear Diary

The past month has been amazing! Songbird brought me a puppy, it was a Labrador! I called him Achilles because I'm reading books on the Trojan War right now, he is oh so cheerful and happy, I love playing with him and taking care of him. On top of that though he brought me a violin and a flute, something for me to do! Songbird always knows how I'm feeling! I love playing music and reading and somehow Songbird always knows how I'm feeling! Father visited me last week, it's always nice when he does as he always brings me a gift, he spends the day with me, talking and listening. I miss him when he's not here as I don't have anyone to talk to. He's always so comforting to talk to, he really does care for me.

Songbird took me out yesterday, we went to the beach! It was night time and it was empty so I got to go swimming in the water alone, Songbird wouldn't come in with me but Hermes did, it was beautiful! The moon was full as well so it only made it better. I really look forward to these trips with Songbird, it's always so fun and it annoys me that we only do this once a month but it's better than not going on any trips at all. My powers are getting weaker, I can only do the simplest things now and I can't keep tears open for very long! Somehow I've lost the ability to keep my focus on tears, it worries me because sometimes I can open them for an hour, sometimes only for a few seconds. I don't know why! I hope this will end soon, I love my ability and don't want it to end. Songbird can't help me, I'm not sure he even notices let alone knows what's happening. Maybe this is only temporary and my powers will become normal again soon! If it doesn't then, well I don't even want to think what I'll do. I asked Father when he visited and he said he can't tell me because he doesn't know but I think he's lying. He said it will all be over soon and not to worry and I hope he's right. He still won't tell me about my pinky though which is really annoying, I guess I'm not meant to know.

Elizabeth Comstock

* * *

**Entry Ends**

* * *

**Negative**

**Subject has taken an interest in codes and ciphers and lock picking, (Please advise on how to respond) as well as other roguish activities. Subject is also noticing her sudden drop of power over the last month, make sure to lower the siphon level so as to make the rate of loss more consistent so as to not alert the subject.**

* * *

**Songbird Instructions:**  
**Inform songbird to bring the subject sheet music and teaching books for musical instruments. No further instructions**

**Clean room as usual, appears to be a crack in the wall of the library, fix this and bring dog food etc. Change of diet required, not enough calcium intake.**

* * *

**Interesting Points: **

**Subject seems to look forward to meetings with Father Comstock, try to convince him to visit more often for a better growth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Progress Report**

* * *

**Positive**

**At this point in time there are not many positive things to say, the subject's powers are increasing and she is now able to open larger tears, bring through even greater objects through the tears. Positive things are that the Prophet has agreed to increase the capacity of the siphon year by year to counteract these measures, when it's at full capacity in five years time, the subject will not be able to use her powers at all. Other positive notes are her newfound interest in the works by the Lutece siblings. She is growing more intelligent and has become better at roguish activities.**

**Diary Entry #26 Age 9 (Birth Date unknown)**

* * *

**Entry Begins**

* * *

Dear Diary

The past month my powers have been increasing again! I don't know why but I hope I can do more things now! I still can't walk through them but I can bring loads of stuff back with me! I don't understand why I can't walk through them though. It's fine though, it's always makes it cheerful when I bring something or other through. A few days ago I opened a tear to a huge hall filled with tiered seats! At the front was a huge screen of some sort, it was like looking at a huge Kinetoscope but the thing was, there was sound playing on it, I sat about two hours watching it through the tear, it was amazing! I still don't know what it was but it was about a group of people taking this ring to a mountain but it ended before the whole story was finished. I felt a bit upset but hopefully I can open up another tear to that place. I honestly wish that I was there; it looked like an amazing place to be in!

Father visited me yesterday! He sat and talked to me for a long time, he was talking about my powers mainly, asking how they were over the past few days, and he wasn't being as kind as usual. It was worrying the way he was talking, it was like he was hurried, rushed and under pressure. It was slightly scary because he was trying to force the answers out of me, I told him what I could but he looked annoyed at the answers I gave. I thought father would be happy that my power was getting better but as I told him he looked worried. Songbird can't comfort me that much; I haven't been seeing much of him lately as well. Most of the time it's only me and Achilles in my rooms, there's nothing wrong with that but it feels better when there's someone who you can talk to and listen to as well. Sometimes I get to talk to people through my tears but it usually isn't enough because I can only talk for a few minutes and the tears aren't that common. I still can't create tears like before but they appear randomly around me. I wonder why that happens but as usual, nobody can tell me why. Perhaps Madame Lutece could but obviously I'll never meet her, she's too important, she's the reason why this city is floating and she's way too important to see me. Maybe if I ever get the chance she could tell me.

Elizabeth

* * *

**Entry Ends**

* * *

**Negative**

**The basic siphon structure is failing its function, her abilities are getting stronger again since it was installed, and this could lead to some complications if she becomes even stronger. The Prophet says that in order to fulfil the prophecy, she must be normal, she mustn't be able to use her abilities as she is the seed of the prophet and she must sit the throne. She notices the length of time between the Songbird visits. Sending the Songbird away could lead to problems but it is necessary for her benefit.**

* * *

**Songbird Instructions: **  
**Inform songbird to take her away from the tower for a short while we observe radioactivity levels in the building, if it becomes too high we will need to vacate the buildings, also send the Songbird to collect materials to improve the siphon, it is a necessary thing to do even though it might take some time to do so, no further instructions.**

**Clean rooms as usual, replace mirror and clothes as well as books. Her bed needs replacing as the subject has outgrown her current sleeping arrangements.**

* * *

**Interesting points:**

**The Subject seems to have some trouble sleeping at night but maybe due to lack of comfort.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I'm back, I know it's been a while so without any further hold:_

* * *

**Progress report:**

* * *

**Positive: The syphon is beginning to take effect once again, however not at the same rate as the first installation. Subject hasn't noticed the change as much as before and seems to enjoy the new additions to the library and the inclusion of the proposed arrangements to her bedroom such as changing the style of the room itself to something more age appropriate. The subject especially likes the changes to the study rooms such as the inclusion of voxophones to record thoughts and comments on her studies.**

**Diary Entry #55 Age 11 (Birth Date unknown)**

* * *

**Entry Begins**

* * *

Date: June 4th 1903

Dear Diary

Songbird took me out again, he took me to the beach… again, oh how much 'fun' that was, going to the same place every time, he only shows up when he takes me somewhere, he doesn't stay and listen or do anything else but 'guard' me, it's his job and he is very good at it so I have no freedom. I can feel someone watching me all the time, maybe I'm just imagining it but I've had this feeling for years, I'm only now acknowledging it. I hope I'm wrong. My 'expeditions with songbird' are getting shorter and shorter so I spend most of my time reading, learning, playing music or painting. I'm getting tired of this place as it is the same routine every single day, the only human interaction I get is with the one man I'm beginning to hate the most.

The same man visited me today, this so called 'Father' of mine. Over this past year he has only visited four times. Each time he came to visit (if you can even call it a visit) he was interrogating me, kept pestering on and on about my powers, when I said they weren't as powerful as before he smiled! He didn't care for anything else, he yelled at me when I started talking about other things, so much for being a father, it is better that I don't think of him as one at all! All he ever cared for was my abilities, it isn't right; I bet he never considered me his daughter at all! When he left he took Achilles with him as 'punishment' for something, he never told me what it was. He just scolds me and punishes me, I have done nothing wrong. He is no father of mine and the so called 'Prophet' doesn't deserve to lead the lamb, whoever it is, away from the false shepherd. I wait and wait for the day I am free, who knows, maybe this is just a phase but there is one thing I am certain off… I HATE HIM.

This is a cage built for me. It caters to me but it does not let me leave, I am allowed to fly from my cage but I am always returned to it. Every time I leave I beg to be let free. I feel trapped here, this is not my home, and Songbird isn't my friend!

Elizabeth

* * *

**Entry Ends**

* * *

**Negative: It seems to be dawning on the subject that this isn't a bedroom, the subject may be beginning to realise that she isn't here for her protection, instead that she may be here for the protection of the outside world. Subject was seen yelling at Songbird to be 'let out of her cage'. Please give advice on how to proceed. It is vital that the subject believes that she is not a prisoner otherwise her anger could cause a spike in her power.**

* * *

**Songbird instructions: Take away the subject for two days to allow time for a total restoring of her rooms and repainting. Deliver the following list of items:**

Lock picking tools (So as to imply the fact that Songbird is trying to help her escape)

Replace broken items in the musical rooms

Items for Art

**Arrange for more voxophones and new clothes. Repaint her chamber to a colour more age appropriate and remove any chips or cracks so as not to show the fact that she is being observed. Restock food and clean the chambers.**

* * *

**Interesting Points: Faster growth in height noticed and change in attitude towards the chambers and Songbird.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I'll be back on my regular schedule now, maybe posting more than once a week. _

_As always REVIEW,FOLLOW,FAVOURITE_

_Any ideas are appreciated! Post them in the reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Progress report:**

**Positive: The siphon seems to be developing ahead of schedule; at this rate we will have the main body installed by the time she is 14. Subject seems to have calmed down after her attempted escape from songbirds clutches but the idea to place a tracking beacon on her was a good one as songbird recovered her after two hours. It took two hours due to our wish to see how she responded in Columbia amongst other people as she was taken away during the day. As you'll recall songbird is a public figure so he's well known to the community, as far as they now, the subjects is just someone that songbird assisted.**

**Diary Entry #58 Age 11 (Birth Date unknown)**

* * *

**Entry Begins**

* * *

Date: September 39th 1903

Dear Diary

I almost escaped… I was just about to sneak on board an airship, I don't know the name of it, but it was huge and said it was headed to London, before I could sneak past the ticket officer, **HE **arrived, that… that monster of human technology, of all the things they could use him for, they choose him to be my 'jail warden'. A marvel of modern technology is used for my 'safeguarding'. On the bright side I spent two whole hours among people! I found some money and spent it apart from one coin which I'm keeping for myself. I spent the rest on numerous things, I bought a bow for myself which I was allowed to keep, and it was a dark blue bow as well! My favourite colour, I wore the bow around my neck. I also bought some sweets and I ran out of money with that. I saw a group of girls and boys playing together and it made me feel upset. I long for such companionship, but nothing made me hurt as much as when I saw a young boy and girl, no older than seventeen kissing in a side alley, away from prying eyes except for mine, and it made me wonder whether I'll ever be allowed out of my prison for that to happen to me, I shouldn't wonder but my life in that tower has made me more mature than my age allows me to be. I long for companionship with people my age and I wish for a future where I'll be allowed to court, fall in love and hopefully get married. One thing I know right now is that I will escape again and next time it will be for a longer amount of time, I want to explore and experience the outside world in its full glory.

The disappointing part of my month was when the evil and oh so 'righteous' **Father **came to _visit_ me, he asked me questions, I refused to answer then he did something he has not done before… he beat me… beat me for rebelling. But when something is locked, it will try it's best to defy and break free. He realises this and for that he is scared. He is scared that his 'project' will leave and abandon him. One thing I saw when I was free was a line, as if lifted from a book. It said 'the seed of the prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flames the mountains of man' if that is true, then I shall forget all memory of him being my father and me being his 'seed', the thought disgusts me straight to my core. I shall never be known as Elizabeth Comstock again. I am just

Elizabeth

* * *

**Entry Ends**

* * *

**Negative: Contrary to the positive input, the subject tried to escape, something must be done to make the subject believe this is her home, her feelings towards songbird can be seen as hatred and the same apply to Father Comstock, subject refuses to speak to him and has to be 'coerced' for Father to learn of what her views are. Something needs to be done in order to convince the subjects, medicinal use has been approved.**

* * *

**Songbird instructions: Remove the subject from the buildings and take her somewhere where she'll do no harm, physical activity is recommended such as swimming. **

**Usual routine, clean room, restock food, painting supplies, lock picks, voxophones etc, maybe a possible construction of room for physical activity? Something for the subject to maintain her physical capabilities suggested, loss in strength could lead to loss of control with tears**

* * *

**Interesting Points: ** **Subject has gained a new mental state, in which she is resisting the current siphon even more powerfully than before**

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I'll be back on my regular schedule now, maybe posting more than once a week._

_As always REVIEW,FOLLOW,FAVOURITE, it helps me improve the story and feedback is always good!_

_Any ideas are appreciated! Post them in the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY GUYS!

I haven't been able to get online whatsoever as I have my workload to it's extreme right now, just started sixth form last month and I've had little free time from all my clubs, schoolwork and sports. I'll try and find some time to start updating chapters but it won't be regular at this point in time as I'm put down to give a Chemistry lecture and I've taken 5 AS levels which cause my workload to pile up, any free time I've had I've been sleeping or doing revision. Again, sorry!


End file.
